


nini!

by FreshSliceOfLime



Series: hlvrai agere time babey [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), he/him pronouns for dr. coomer, ok pronoun time, ze/zir pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: benrey has a nightmare and wakes up regressed, so they go to sleep with bubby and dr. coomer.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: hlvrai agere time babey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	nini!

**Author's Note:**

> agere time babey. baba and pops back at it again, being epic caregivers. super soft moments bro,,,  
> enjoy :)
> 
> also forgot to add this: if you're gonna sexualize this or anything, don't read it. age regression is a coping mechanism and it would make me extremely uncomfortable if anyone were to sexualize it. thanks :).

“harold, get the door…” bubby murmured, shoving dr. coomer’s shoulder. dr. coomer hummed and rubbed his eyes, looking towards their bedroom door. it was most likely benrey. they had nightmares from time to time, and sometimes they liked to sleep with dr. coomer and bubby. 

dr. coomer got up and opened the door, sighing when he found benrey sniffling and crying in front of him. “come here, benny.” he whispered, picking them up and holding them close. benrey hiccuped and let out some gold and dark green sweet voice. “paci?” they asked, gripping onto dr. coomer’s shirt. 

“of course.” dr. coomer set benrey down on the bed, right next to bubby. then, he opened his closet and grabbed benrey’s pacifier, taking the cover off and setting it down. he heard some high pitched singing come from benrey and he quickly laid down next to them, looking at the glowing dark blue sweet voice that was floating around their head. 

bubby waved the sweet voice away and wrapped zir arms around benrey, running zir fingers through their hair. “do you wanna sleep or do you wanna talk about it?” ze asked, watching dr. coomer place the pacifier in benrey’s mouth. benrey sniffled and shook their head, laying down and curling up to bubby. “sleep.” 

“alright. just take a few deep breaths. we’re here, benrey.” dr. coomer said, laying down next to benrey and hugging them tightly. bubby hummed in agreement, “we love you, benrey.”

with a sniffle, benrey asked, “b-baba and pops love b-benny?” dr. coomer nodded and pressed a kiss against benrey’s temple. “yes, baba and pops love benny very much. but benny should head to sleep now, okay?” benrey smiled a bit around their pacifier and rubbed their eyes before closing them. “m’kay. nini, baba. nini, pops.” they murmured, before heading off to sleep. 

dr. coomer smiled a bit and looked up to find bubby smiling at benrey’s sleeping face while petting their hair. “dr. bubby’s getting soft.” dr. coomer snickered, no doubt making bubby’s face flush red. “oh, shut the fuck- go to sleep, harold.” dr. coomer snickered some more before muttering a “good night, dear,” and falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bubby's a softieee  
> btw sweet voice translations:
> 
> gold to dark green means "i don't feel good, can you take care of me?"  
> dark blue just means sadness, i can't think of a rhyme :,(
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
